Don't Let it take over
by mega-randomer
Summary: Kari gets injured while in the Digi-world, but after a bit she starts acting weird and every suspects a new Digimon being the cause. Rated t to be safe. Please R
1. A New Enemy In Town

**Distclaimer – I don't own Digimon or anything related to Digimon. **

**Note- sorry to all Cody fans but he wont be featured in this story.**

Chapter 1 – A New Enemy In Town

The new Digidestined had just managed to stop Lady devimon from destroying Odiba and as the clock struck eleven pm, all of the old and new digi-destined had desided to retired to their beds, well all except for Kari, the most optimistic member if the group. Within the last hour Kari had received a message from the Digi-World. The message had been sent by their old friend, Andromon. The message had said,

"_Kari I need your help in the Digital World, Please get here as soon as you can, its important. You have to know about he.r"_

Kari had been trying to figure out what he had meant for the past twenty minutes at least before she decided to teleport herself and Gatomon into the Digi-World. As she reached the computer she turned it on and there was a massive flash of light, waking Tai up from where he had been asleep in the top bunk of their bed, but all he could see was Gatomon and Kari's figure vanishing through the computer. Tai got up and as soon as he could he followed her through the computer, into the forest filled area of the digi-world.

Kari had been walking around for 10 minutes before she had spotted Andromon at the side of a tree near the footpath they had been walking down.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked whilst thing why he would have wanted to see her at this time of night.  
"I just had to tell you, there a new evil Digimon around, she goes by the name of Arukenimon. She also has a sidekick who is never far from her, Mummymon. They are more powerful than the Digimon Emperor was so you must watch out." He replied.  
There was a rustle of leaves and a figure appeared and sent spirit needles at them. Andromon managed to get away but Kari and Gatomon got hit by one, which left them laying lifeless on the floor. The two mysterious Digimon disappeared into thin air as they had sensed a new person approaching.

Tai was running round trying to locate Kari, he saw something lying on the floor and ran up to it before realising it was Kari's body. He put two of his fingers to his sisters neck and tried to feel for a pulse, after a couple of minutes he found a rather faded pulse.  
"Kari! Kari! Can you hear me sis?" Tai shouted, he looked to her left and saw Gatomon who looked nearly as bad as Kari but was quite clearly breathing through her nose.  
Reaching into one of Kari's pockets Tai pulled out her d3 and sent an email to the rest of the new digi-destined and Joe (who was training to be a doctor), telling them to get to the digi-world as soon as they can, as he needed their help.

The others had all arrived within the next 20 minutes, TK was the first to show up with Joe right behind him, following them was Ken, Yolei and bringing up the rear was Davis. Each of the group had a different reaction to seeing the lifeless body of their fellow digi-girl. Ken fell to his knees blaming himself for everything like it was his fault that she was attacked, Yolei stood trying to comfort him, tears filling in her eyes. Davis went for a walk so as not for any one to notice he had tears falling rapidly down his face. While TK stood next to Tai who was on his knees at the side of his sister. All they could do now was hope that Joe could help their best friend. 


	2. The Fight and Worse

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything least of all the rights to Digimon.**

The fight and Worse

Gatomon slowly opened her eyes before blinking twice and using her arms to help pull herself off the ground. She looked up to see the backs of Tai and TK, pushing her way through their legs, she came face to face with her digi-destined's still body.

"I failed her, I was supposed to protect her but I couldn't. I'm sorry Kari." Gatomon muttered tears trickling down her pure white fur, she felt two long arms wrap themselves around her and lift her little legs off the ground, to her surprise Tai was the one who had lifted her up.

"Your not to blame if anyone is it's me, I should have got to her sooner" Setting one of his hands free Tai used it to wipe away her fallen tears.

There was a groaning sound and everyone looked to see Kari's eyes flicker open "K… Kari! Y… your alive!" TK stuttered before embracing her in a big hug. Davis, Ken and Yolei came running up to see the two Youngest digi-destined hugging, Yolei and Ken sighed at the sight while Davis started turning red in anger that he wasn't the one who was getting to hug Kari but he was just happy that she was ok. Kari pulled away from her hug with TK before asking "Where's Arukenimon?""Who's that?" TK asked wondering who she was on about. "S.. She was here she sent them needles, s… she did this." Kari said gripping tightly to TK's shirt "Andromon told us to come here and he told us about her and her sidekick." Each time she said _"her" _she gripped tighter to TK.

Later that day after the sun had just gone done, Kari was walking towards the kitchen when Tai caught hold of her arm and pulled her into their room. "Hey what is with you?" Kari asked, rubbing her arm where there was an imprint of Tai's hand. "You have to be prepared for these attacks. You cant get hurt again, what if it was more serious and Joe wasn't around to help?" "Are you forgetting when I was younger and it was your fault I was in hospital? You don't have a right to tell me what I can and can't do. Here have this" Kari passed him her digi-vise before turning and heading for the front door."Where are you going?" Tai shouted at her."Any where away from you" and with that she slammed the door shut behind her and started walking down the street .

As she walked down the road she felt a breeze in the wind pick up, crossing her arms across her body she headed for a deserted alley way, to get away from the coldness of the wind. A shadow emerged from the other end of the alley way, Kari backed away heading for the street before she felt herself thud into some one, she turned around to see Mummymon who grabbed her by the arms, trying to keep her still. Kari struggled against him but gave up as she found she was getting no where. An icy finger touched Kari's cheek making her shudder, looking up she saw the long white hair of Arukenimon. "Well well, I never thought I'd run into you again. I guess we managed to underestimate your powers of recovery." Arukenimon announced with venom in her voice. "W…what do you want with me?" her voice hardly above a whisper. "Isn't it obvious. We want you." Arukenimon's laugh pierced through Kari's ears. "You have the connection with all of the digi-destined and if they are out of the way then we can destroy your precious Earth and no one will be able to stop us." Her laugh even higher pitched this time echoed down the alley.


End file.
